Hypocritical Intentions
by Kalfina
Summary: Canada, stricken in horror at the pain he's dealt to his brother in the war of 1812, revolts against England. But, as England falls to the hands of Canada, a sinister voice now appears in Canada's head. Fearing he's gone crazy, a now intense urge to protect and coddle America surfaces. Where has this come from, and what about these awful thoughts about his fellow countries? CanAme
1. Prologue: Part I

The smoke rose from the town, citizens desperately trying to put out the flames. None of their own homes were et aflame, but the public buildings were lit. Soldiers from both sides fought around them, the one's not in the military set to the task of quenching the fires. The sky was grey, weather by rain coming, or the black smoke rising.

Atop a hill overlooking the town in a general's tent, two blonds sat on a brass table, teacups in both of their hands. The purple-eyed teenager looked down in distress, while the other watched the spectacle with prideful eyes. England watched, enthralled as his troops gained ground on America's forces, forcing the soldiers into submission. More houses were set ablaze by his troops, led by Robert Ross as official building were doused with alcohol, an attempt to get the fire to become widespread. England knew that the administration had long since fled, but burning America's pride, his capitol, was enough of a point.

America had gotten cocky, trying to create a fleet that could stand on par with England's. He snorted, sipping tea slowly as the troops raided the White House, America's flag taken down, and the Union flag put up. Canada fidgeted with his tea, unwilling to look at the destruction his and England's forces had brought. Screams voiced throughout the town, and Canada didn't have to see at all to picture what was happening.

"You'd think he'd at least be here to see his own capital fall. Not that'd it matter much, since he's such a young boy. I knew this would happen to him eventually, he's just much too naïve and weak to ever survive on his own. I thought he'd be grateful, I being gracious enough to raise him as one of my own, but no. America isn't so smart as to follow any of that logic."

Canada felt sick to his stomach, shifting his posture up to stare uncertainly at England.

"He'd always come up to me when he was a colony, yelling about how he'd be stronger than me someday. I never believed him, and when he left, I knew for certain he'd never even reach my level, let alone surpassing me." England laughed, green eyes twinkling in something that Canada couldn't fully recognize. It bordered somewhere between sorrow and pride, leaving the green hues deeper shade than usual.

England set his glass down, shifting so that he faced his colony. "There are something's some nations cannot do. In America's case, he was simply too unorganized to survive on his own. It's a pity." English too another sip of his tea, smirking lightly. "But it was inevitable."

Canada made no move to point out that England had been stealing America's sailors, stopping his sea trade to Europe, and disregarding all of America's laws. He didn't give any words to say that many of the skirmishes had been started by England himself, and America had retaliated accordingly. It wasn't Canada's place to say any of that, even if America was his younger brother.

"But you're different. I know that if push came to shove, you'd be able to become independent, Canada. You're the exact opposite of America, and you'd do great if you applied yourself. You wouldn't be alone, and I'd do my best to help my new Province."

There had been the beginnings of talk that England would allow him to become a Province, to reward him of his commitment to the war. Canada hadn't thought any of it to be serious, but now that England himself was bringing it up, Canada perked in interest.

"Of course, It'd all be determined after the war. After all, none of this would be able to progress as far as it has without your help."

The sick feeling returned in Canada's stomach.

"I guess we should finish this up. I know he's on his way."

"Oh his way...?"

"Do you really think America will let us keep control of his White House for very long? He won't, and he'll probably bring some rag-tag troup to help, and he'll be blinded by rage and pain, a easy win for us."

Canada frowned, quickly looking to the floor as his bile threatened to crawl up his throat.

"He'll be an easy target to get rid of, right Canada?"

Right Canada?

* * *

_"Right Canada?" America squealed, rushing along a Virginia prairie, his white-rabbit Liberty hopping quickly behind him. Canada nodded excitedly, leaving Kumajiko to gnaw on a apple he'd taken from a tree on the way. The two laughed, jumping on one another as then played in the tall grasses. Liberty dove towards them to dance around their feet, playing with them as well._

_Finally, the boys exhausted themselves, falling on the grass, pressing on it as it cushioned their fall. Liberty made a soft crooning sound, making herself comfortable as she nibbled at America's hair. Canada smiled, running his fingers in her fur as she groomed his brother, America smiling in contentment._

_"It was ok to come here without telling Arthur, right? I mean, he never lets us go out anymore! I don't know about you and Kumajiro, but me and Liberty miss it outside! Don't you wish England'd give us some more freedom to do whatever?"_

_"Y-yeah, I guess."_

_"You guess? It's not a guess question Mattie! It's a yes or no one!"_

_"But I mean, Arthur_ takes_ care of us, doesn't he?"_

_"Yeah, but you were taken care of by that weird guy a while ago right? Didn't he let you go out and stuff? I mean, we still saw each other sometimes when you visited!"_

_"I did, didn't I..."_

_"Yup! Hey, maybe if we tell Arthur that you were ok by yourself, then the two of us would be super ok together!"_

_"You think so? Arthur says we're too young..."_

_"No we're not! I'm turning 160 this year!**(1)** I'm sure plenty of others got to be more independent by now!"_

_America got up swiftly, Liberty growling in excitement besides him. Canada looked up surprised at his brother, wondering where his sudden energy came from. He patted down his long white shirt, the action doing nothing to wipe the grass stains off. Alfred darted through the trail they made, back towards the house the three of them stayed at. Canada sputtered as he got up, chasing after him._

_"W-wait America! Think this through! You can't just go up to him and ask to be independent! He'll definitely say no, and he'll just be even stricter!"_

_Alfred ignored him, entering the forest they'd gone through, the last hurdle before reaching Jamestown. Liberty hopped eagerly, keeping up easily with her master's pace. Canada huffed after them, calling out for Kumajiro to follow them as he passed, the polar bear trotting lazily after them._

_Canada was slowing down fast, not having the nearly limitless stamina his brother possessed. Alfred soon ran out of sight, Liberty stopped, glancing briefly at Canada, before she too ran out of eyesight. Matthew inhaled deeply, kneeling as he regained his breath. Kumajiro had caught up to him, patting his back none too gently to help him out._

_"Haa... I guess America really wants to be independent, huh Kumachiko?"_

_"Yup! But, it doesn't sound like you wanna be?"_

_Canada looked startled at the bears questioning tone, thoughts rushing in his head. He didn't have much of a problem with Arthur. The country was an okay person, and he was a powerful country. He'd take care of him, and Canada's life would be just fine. Of course, he did want freedom just like America, but he didn't really want to risk his security of breaking off with the strongest country in Europe. _

_A cry broke through the brush ahead, snapping Canada from his thoughts. Kumajiro growled in warning, shifting so that his claws shone. Canada's heart fell to his stomach, hearing another yell resound through the forest._

_"N-No! Stop it! STOP IT!"_

_Canada rushed through the underbrush, unheeding of the thorns and burrs that scratched him, Kumajiro running behind him as he avoided the burr patches. He took longer to reach the clearing Canada had come to, and for once, Canada was grateful for Kumajiro's lack of speed._

_The scene was brutal, and Canada screamed at the horror of it all._

_Blood littered the ground and trees lining the outskirts of the forest. Furry bodies laid dead as their limbs lay unnatural mangled, the still warm bodies bleeding heavily. Most of the wolves lay motionless with gashes on their stomachs, intestines oozing out in broken off pieces. Bile quickly rose and ejaculated out of Canada as he realized, the wolves weren't just killed, but were mauled as their innards were scattered meters away, still bloodied as well. _

_Canada tightly closed his eyes, starting to dry-heave as he panicked. He broke out into a sweat as the sounds of fighting finally began to register, the ringing in his ears due to his own scream fading away. Yips and barks sounded, and then a sickly squishing sound occurred, followed by a gurgling that Canada knew from just listening that the victim was drowning in it's own blood. _

_Gathering as much courage as he could, Canada slowly opened his eyes, and immediately wished he'd kept them closed._

_America stood alone, hand through the gut of the wolf he'd been fighting moments ago, grinning as he pulled out the creatures intestines. Blood spurt from the gaping wound splashing into America's hair. Alfred threw the mutilated wolf to the side, it's body flopping to the ground where the others lay. America blinked as he finally faced Canada, eyes hazy._

_"...Mattie? What's wrong?"_

_Canada shook, not finding the energy to answer his brother. It apparently wasn't needed, as tear brimmed in the younger's eyes, comprehension swimming in his sky-blue eyes._

_"L-LIBERTY!"_

_America ran to a bloody bundle, and Canada suddenly understood. Liberty was soaked in blood, missing a front paw and scratches riddling her small body. As America gently lifted the wheezing rabbit, Canada noted that most of the blood hadn't come from the rabbit itself. The blood of the wolves staining her white fur made the attack look worse than it was. Although the rabbit was wounded, enough time and medicine would have the rabbit to it's old self, minus a left paw._

_America cried as he stroked the rabbit, trying to soothe the rabbit on the verge of convulsing. Canada yelled at America, jerking the sobbing boy into attention. "America! Hurry and get Liberty to England! He can help her!" _

_Alfred nodded,gently wrapping the rabbit in the folds of his white shirt, running across the clearing and disappearing into Jamestown. Canada's heart pounded as the adrenaline slowly left his body. The rustling from the bushes behind him told him Kumajiro had finally made it through the forest, and the crooning sound he made was disheartening._

_Canada swung around to face Kumajiro, lifting the bear to cry in the crook of the animal's neck. The polar bear patted his back in reassurance, and although he hated himself in that moment for being selfish, he was infinitely glad that Liberty had been hurt, and not Kumajiro. _

_The America twins had a bond with their animals**(2)** that lasted even before they were colonized, even before the two were aware of one another. Their people had once called them spirit animals, but the boys knew that wasn't true. The rabbit and bear could still be harmed, get sick, and be hungry. It seemed the only thing that separated them from regular animals, were that they could talk, and apparently live for many years._

_If their respective animal was hurt or sick, they'd feel it themselves, although at a lesser degree. It could be better explained as a type of empathic link, and was both a blessing and a curse. Kumajiro had been stabbed many years ago by hunters, and Canada had dropped to the floor in a fit, feeling the pain. While he cried and shook, America and Liberty had gone to Kumajiro's rescue, throwing spears and scratching ferociously. Both Kumajiro and Canada had recovered, but the experience had left him nervous, and he'd tended to carry Kumajiro wherever he went now._

_Kumajiro stepped back, walking toward the pile of wolves, paws searching through the flesh. Canada was on the verge of throwing up yet again._

_"K-Kumachiko! Get away from there!"_

_The bear ignored him, digging into the wolves stomach, going through each one. He finally stopped, pulling out a blood stained rabbit paw. Canada gulped as Kumajiro offered the limb to him, and he took it with quivering hands._

_Canada didn't even want to imagine how America was feeling right now._

* * *

**_(1)I'm_****_ counting Jamestown from 1607, although the United States wasn't called the United States until 1776._**

**_(2)A head-canon of mine. It sounds legit enough, so why not?_**

**_AHHHH. THIS ISN'T EVEN THE FULL PROLOGUE. The actual prologue ended up being like 6k+ words, but the actual chapters aren't that long. So this is Prologue, part I. Part II is already done, but I figure I should edit it and what not._**

**_This was a story you readers picked for me to write! Wooooo~ I hope you guys like this, and note that this'll be a lot darker than the things I usually write. *COUGH*DisregardingupcommingIISchapters*COUGH*_**

**_Continue voting on the polls darlings~~~_**

**_-Happy Reading, Cecile._**


	2. Prologue: Part II

_When Canada had finally pulled himself together to wash his and Kumajiro's hands as well as Liberty's paw in a nearby stream, he walked back to the house the three personifications lived in. Dishes clattered and yelling poured out of the house. America emerged from the stone house, falling to the ground in a fit of tears._

_"No! I won't do it! You can fix her England, I know you can!" _

_England stepped forward towards the blond, frowning in disapproval. He held a knife in his hand, gripping it by the blade so that the handle faced the young colony. Canada's blood froze as he realized just what England was trying to make America do. He held Kumajiro tighter in his arms, the little polar bear growling at the scene._

_"I can, but it won't help you any. I've told you time and time again that playing out in the wilderness is a very dangerous thing to do. This is simply one of those risks that you had to have taken account for. Stop sobbing like that and come put Liberty out of her misery." England said sternly, yet gently, kneeling before the boy with a half-hearted smile. America just burst into more tears, eyes turning red and puffy._

_"B-But Liberty always makes it ok! Liberty can take down even a bear! She wouldn't die from a stupid wolf, she wouldn't!"_

_"No, she hasn't. But, has she ever lost a limb fighting any of those animals? Has she ever fallen so badly that she couldn't get back up?"_

_"W-Well, no, but Liberty always-!"_

_"No she doesn't. She hasn't this time, and she's suffering in there. You don't want her to suffer, right?"_

_"B-but you have magic! I won't tell anyone you're a witch**(1)**, so can you heal her? I-I'll listen to you from now on, and I won't cause trouble! I...I'll wear those itchy clothes you always want me to wear! Come on, please!?"_

_England shook his head, sighing as he nudged America's stomach with the butt of his knife. "First of all, I'm not a witch. Second, you'll do all of those things even if I don't heal her, America. This is as much as taking Liberty out of her misery as it is letting you learn from this experience."_

_America shook in horror at the man's words. "NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU CAN DO IT, I KNOW YOU CAN! YOU DON'T HAVE TO LET HER DIE! LIBERTY! LIBERTY!"_

_Townspeople from down the street began to poke their heads from their homes, whispering amongst their families as they watched the young blond scream. Canada looked around them, seeing their face full of sympathy. It seemed that they had been eavesdropping on their yelling, not that it was hard to do._

_England quickly noticed the nosy onlookers, grabbing America's arm to drag the sobbing boy into the house. Canada quickly scurried after them, closing the door tightly behind him. The three entered into the house's kitchen, Liberty shivering on the dining table. America wept further, rushing forward to the rabbit's side. Canada stood quietly a little away, letting the two have their moment._

_"You know, Alfred, I used to have a rabbit of my own when I was younger."_

_America looked up and sniffled, staring at the Englishman whom had called his human name. "You did? Where is he? Maybe he can calm down Liberty!"_

_England gave a stern stare at the colony. "He's dead. I had him during my medieval years, and he'd died with an arrow to his head during one of my fights with France. I was sad, and angry, but I learned from that experience. You'll learn that as well."_

_"Y-You don't..."_

_Canada gave a silent gasp realizing England's intentions. America seemed to have realized this as well, running to throw his arms in front of the wheezing rabbit. England frowned in exasperation, tapping his foot lightly. _

_"Come now Alfred, you don't want to leave her in pain do you? Know that every strained breath she takes, it's your fault. Now come here, I won't touch her."_

_America didn't move. England's green eyes grew cold, tugging the boy by his wrist to his side. America pulled at his grasp futilely, surprising England shortly that his strength hadn't made it an easy task. _

_Perhaps Liberty's state was affecting Alfred more than Arthur had thought. His emotions had made him weak, and that, England thought, was exactly what he was trying to protect the young colony from. If an injured rabbit was enough to reduce the previous proud and strong little boy into a simpering mess, she was a liability. Arthur was only looking out for the boy, and if he had to rough him up a little to protect him from the ways of the world, than so be it._

_Arthur dragged the colony with him to a kitchen drawer, slowly since the boys strength wasn't completely gone. Digging briefly in it's contents, he took out a short knife, wiping it on his shirt. Alfred now shook in terror, eyes glued to the tip of the utensil._

_Slowly yet again, so as not to get America to panic, England made his way to the rabbit, it's blood now pooling on the table due to lack of treatment. Gently, England pried a small fist open, placing the weapon inside, wrapping short fingers around it._

_Alfred's tears began yet again, blue eyes shimmering in disbelief. "E-England, what are you doing? Come on England, this isn't funny!"_

_Arthur said nothing, simply placing his own hand on Alfred's, guiding it the the rabbit's jugular. Alfred began dry heaving, trying desperately to get away from the nation._

_"NO! NO STOP IT! LIBERTY! LIBERTY GET AWAY!"_

_The rabbit opened a eye at America's cries, closing them as she took a deep breath. America was in pure hysterics now, looking desperately to find anything to stop this. Eyes landing on Canada, Alfred dared hope to form._

_"CANADA! CANADA HELP HER! GET HER AND TAKE HER AWAY! COME ON, PLEASE!"_

_Matthew took a step forward then froze in his tracks paralyzed by then steely look England threw him. The threat in his eyes scared him, but the realization that he'd rather keep still then to face that wrath scared him even more._

_"WHAT'S WRONG MATT? HE'S GONNA-I'M GONNA!"_

_With a single flick of the wrist, it was all over. Blood sprayed onto the two's hands, and America gave such an anguished cry that he'd startled England enough that he released him. Alfred fell to the floor in a heap, sobbing loudly as he curled into a ball. England looked to the boy with sadness, though with no regret. He knew the brief pain would be for the best._

_Canada, I'm all his years of existing, felt more self loathing then he had his entire life combined. And with another selfish thought and action, he squeezed Kumajiro tighter to his chest._

* * *

England grumbled to himself as no brown liquid fell from his teapot.

The fighting below them had all but ended, he and Canada's troops giving a final look around for any remaining American forces. A light rain had began, light enough to not make much of a difference with the buildings set a blaze. England stuck the teapot out towards a low ranking officer, who hurriedly went to swap it with a fresh pot. England gave a frown.

"I wonder what's taking America so long. Maybe he got attacked by the wildlife again, right Canada?" England gave a snort, Canada flinching at the cruel words. The colony was saved from answering as commotion sounded below, troops wrangling a struggling America to kneel to the two personifications. America growled at the sight of the country, struggling and making the jobs of the four troops holding him down difficult.

"Ah! I was just talking about you America! All good things, I assure you."

"Fuck off!"

"Language, language America! I don't think I'll ever know how I went wrong when Canada is such a good colony."

America didn't acknowledge the jab. He didn't so much as glance Canada's direction, eyes glued to the smug European country. He gave a snarl as England took another sip of his tea, forcing the soldiers to pin him further into the ground, sprawling in a heap.

"Now then, whatever do you need America? Your capital is in shambles, and your army pales in comparison to my forces. What could you possibly want? I assume you haven't come here to apologize for all your past actions, but if you do, I'll consider letting you join me as a colony yet again. I'm feeling quite gracious today."

America growled even louder then he had before, blue eyes cold as he managed to look up enough to gain eye contact. "I won't ever join you again! You used to be great, but now you're just some washed up old country living in the past! I won't, and will never, go back to living with you!" America spat, spewing saliva at the European country's well polished boots.

Canada looked wide eyed at his brother, who'd never before shone the type of disrespect he had just done before. Even during the time of his Revolution, America had respected England to a point. Canada had never in his life expected it to happen, and by the stunned look on England's face, neither had he. The shock was short lived however, England getting up and stomping over to the restrained nation.

Without words, he kicked the nation in the face, blood falling from America's mouth as he took the hit. England shook in anger. "YOU'VE NEVER BEEN GREATFUL! I've always done my best for you, always done what I thought was the best possible option for you, but it wasn't enough for you-IT WAS NEVER ENOUGH!"

England kicked the downed nation once more, bitter smile on his face. "I'm tired and done with being inadequate. You'll never see just how much I've done for you..." England took a deep breath it order to calm himself, eyebrows crinkling in concentration.

"I'm done with all of this. I've given you plenty of chances even now. Private Cooper, hand me my saber."

Canada went deathly white, standing as he looked at England in disbelief. "This isn't what you said we'd do! You said we'd bring his back with us, and we'd make him a colony, not kill him!" The Canadian's face went red with his yelling, startling Arthur at the sudden change of the usually mild mannered personification. He frowned slightly as he took the offered saber from a nervous Private Cooper, but he went along unhindered.

"I did say that, but you see how he is. Do you really think he'd stand being reconditioned? He'll fight and fight, and he'd require more time and resources than I could allow. No, I think it's better to just start anew with a different nation. It's happened before, and I'm sure it'd be much easier to contain.**(2)**"

America, whom had never stopped struggling, now stopped to realize the words England was saying. No longer was this the pushover England he had known. Replacing him was a bitter, heart-broken nation who had given up on him; and that scared him.

"Even so, you can't just do that! It's wrong and you know it! Stop this!"

"I've already thought long and hard about this Canada. This is the best option for him."

"NO IT'S NOT, THIS IS THE BEST OPTION FOR YOU!"

**"AND WHEN HAVE YOU EVER CARED ABOUT YOUR BROTHER CANADA?"**

The words bit deep and cold into Matthew, the nation deflating at the accusation. England continued regardless of the lost look on Canada's face. America watched silently as the spiel went on.

"You've never cared about his well being, and you never will! You're too wrapped up in being a selfish leech. Even when America was my colony, all you ever did was be a wallflower to everything he ever did! He asked for your help, and you tossed him aside and stabbed him in the back! You don't care, you just feel guilty, and I won't let your half-hearted feelings change anything!"

Matthew recoiled at his words, eyes defeated as he saw the truth. He really hadn't been there for America, he hadn't come to his little brother's aid, and he'd done it all to protect himself. It wasn't anything new to him, and he'd known for a long time that this was true; but to have England angrily throw it in his face that he had done it, that he had in fact _betrayed_ his brother, was almost too much to bear.

"Now, if you'll let me continue, I'll deal with you later." England lifted the saber above his head, spouting an incantation in a language Canada didn't know; and by America's expression, neither did he.

"Dissendium mobilicorpus nox ferula sonorus rennervate geminio! Dissendium mobilicorpus nox ferula sonorus rennervate geminio!Dissendium mobilicorpus nox ferula sonorus rennervate geminio!"**(4)** England chanted, the saber gaining a blue glow as he repeated the spells. The english troops watched in awe as the glow grew brighter and brighter, and Canada watched in growing fear.

Matthew quickly looked to America's direction, who'd looked away from the spectacle. For the first time in their encounter, Alfred looked into Matthews eyes, blues eyes conveying such understanding, that Canada felt sick. He was the no good elder brother who'd let the younger fight all his battles alone. He didn't support him in any of his struggles, and he'd rejected the chance to run away together to form their own independent nations when America gained independence.

But he wouldn't do it anymore.

"Dissendium mobilicorpus nox ferula sonorus rennervate geminio!"

America looked confused as Canada didn't look away.

"Dissendium mobilicorpus nox ferula sonorus rennervate geminio!"

He wouldn't ever let him be alone.

"Dissendium mobilicorpus nox ferula sonorus rennervate geminio!"

Never again. They'd be together **_forever._**

**"Dissendium mobilicorpus nox ferula sonorus rennervate geminio!"**

And as England thrust his blade down onto America, Canada darted in front.

* * *

_"Good Morning America! The date is November 18th, 2016. Central time is currently 7:32, and we all at the studio wish you a happy day. The weather today is a high of 72 degrees with a 85% chance of rain, so don't forget you're umbrella at home today! In National news, the free North American Immigration law between the nations of America and Canada has just been passed. What this means is that passports and visas are no longer needed to cross the Canadian American border. This is a sought after bill to be passed by the people, and several media sights are trending at the news. What do you think, Jack?"_

_"Well, I think that this is something that has been expected for a while now, especially with the sheer amount of people that traverse the border these pass couple of years. It was only a matter of time before something like this happens, and the support of the people have made it come along at an even faster pace. Back to you, Lydia."_

_"Thank you Jack. In other news, the New York police department says they're seeing a decrease in-!"_

The 42" television set cut off abruptly, setting the border lying countryside Canadian cottage into silence.**(5)** Canada sat quietly in his home stirring a cup of syrup laced coffee languidly. He gave a hum of thought, still staring at the blank screen.

_**'Oh~ Our people are mixing, they're mixing~'**_

Canada grumbled in annoyance, adding more maple syrup into the lukewarm drink. He attempted to ignore the voice, smiling in delight as he tasted the more syrup than liquid coffee.

**_'They're so happy and good together, just like how we'll be! It's proof, proof! We'll be together forever, and nothing can tear us apart! Nothing~ Nothing at all~'_**

"Of course I will. There wasn't any doubt of that."

Canada spoke to himself, nobody else in his living room. He gave a sniff as Kumajiro entered the room, pressing a flower print mug to Canada's jeans.

"Hey! I want some! I want some! ...Who are you?"

_**'Of course there isn't! But we haven't touched him in suuuuch a looong tiiiiiiime! You have plans for him, don't you? I'd be very disapointed in you if you don't. Verrry Disapoinnnttteeedddd~'**_

Matthew gave a flinch. Kumajiro had now switched to jabbing Canada in the leg with a clenched paw.

"Hey! I want some! I want some! Why aren't you giving me any? I want some!"

_**'It'll be so beautiful~ So beautiful~ As long as you don't mess up~ Don't mess up okay? Don't mess up~'**_

"I waaannnt soooooom Canaaadddiiaaa-!"

Canada's glass shattered as he threw it to the ground,snarling furiously.

"I KNOW. I KNOW I CAN'T MESS UP, I WILL PROTECT HIM!"

_**'As long as you know~'**_

As Canada breathed heavily, Kumajiro walked away from the nation; cleaning up the fallen pieces.

* * *

**(1) I'm pretty sure America doesn't know the difference between a witch or a wizard at this time, so he doesn't want to expose England as a witch, although he'd be technically a wizard.**

**(2) I support the "Germany is the Holy Roman Empire" theory. But, with the Holy Roman Empire falling, and the "New Germany" created, it's all on the same land and culture. So, I suppose, for the European countries that know (By figuring it out themselves) it's like Holy Roman Empire being reborn. Not all the nations know of course, and some believe the Holy Roman Empire is dead, like Italy.**

**(3) I SWEAR I DON'T HATE ENGLAND! I don't like USUK, but I can see where the shippers are coming from. I just prefer them as Father/Son, or just family in general. Sorry if England sounds like a douche, but I swear I'm not bashing him!**

**(4) Hahaha... Do these spells seem familiar? I don't think they do...? *Blinks innocently***

**(5) So, I don't know if this is true, but I've heard that the T.V stations have both American and Canadian based channels available on the T.V standard the closer you are to the border. The closest I've ever lived to Canada is Seattle, and I've visited Vancouver a couple of times, but I don't watch much T.V. So, for the sake of the story, let's pretend this is true, even if it isn't. **

**My goodness, this edit took far longer than I expected! This was done when I did the first prologue, but by the time I found time to edit it, I was second guessing myself and rewriting scenes like four times. So sad. BUT, the prologue is finally done! YEAH, NO MORE 1800's FLASHBACKS! (Probably.) To those of you who've read and reviewed, thanks for the support! Also, some of these parts were done on my phone! First time I've ever written on my phone, so hurrah?**

**Till next time everyone!**

**~Cecile**


End file.
